Jingle Jangle
by Rivervixon
Summary: The kids atten a party in Nick’s hotel room. Jingle Jangle was partaken by most of thw kids. Alice Cooper finds out, and tells the other parents what the kids have been up to. Warning, contains spanking.
1. Reggie

Alice Cooper rounded up all the kids that were at Nick's party and there parents. Alice told the other parents how all the kids partook in the Jingle Jangle. Most of the parents were shocked and pissed about the poor decision the kids had made.

Who brought the Jingle Jangle to the party?

After a long moment of silence Reggie raised his hand.

"Reginald! Don't say anything else until we have a lawyer present."

"Go home." His dad yelled. "I'll be there soon."

Reggie got in his car and headed towards home. Tears were running down his face, he was gunna get it. When Reggie got home he went and washed his face, hiding the fact that he had been crying. Reggie went to his room and waited.

20 minutes later Reggie heard his parents vehicle pulling into the driveway. As soon as the door opened he heard his dad yelling. "Reginald, get your ass down here right now."

Reggie made his way down the stairs where he saw his two very angry parents. "You have a dealer." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Reggie nodded. "Pull your pants down and bend over." His father told him. Reggie thought about running, but he knew it would only be worse, so he unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down mid thigh. Reggie was expecting his dad to belt him, instead his father walked over to the coat closet and retrieved the paddle. The paddle was thick, and had three holes in it. It was way worse than a belt, or even a switch. The first swat landed before Reggie had expected it, he winced, by the second he was holding back tears, by the fifth he was full on crying as the paddle landed again and again. By the eighteenth Reggie had given up, and was laying his head down into his arms. After the 25th swat his mother intervened.

"THATS ENOUGH." She yelled. "If you spank him anymore he won't be able to sit down at school."

Reggie's father laid down the paddle. "Go to your room." He told his son. Reggie kicked his pants off and carried them up the stairs. Once he was in his room he locked the door. He lowered his underwear in front of the mirror to see how bad the damage was. He already had bruises forming. Reggie laid on his stomach, and cried himself to sleep.


	2. Kevin

Alice Cooper rounded up all the kids that were at Nick's party and there parents. Alice told the other parents how all the kids partook in the Jingle Jangle. Most of the parents were shocked and pissed about the poor decision the kids had made.

"Come on Kevin, get into the truck." Tom told his son. Kevin obeyed.

Once they were both into the truck Kevin looked at his father and said. "Dad, I'm sorry."

"Save it Kevin, I'm not interested in your excuses right now." Tom said sternly.

"Dad —"

"I said save it Kevin."

Once they pulled into the driveway Tom turned to face his son. "Go cut a switch boy."

"Dad, you can't be ser-"

"NOW KEVIN."

Kevin walked over to a nearby tree as Tom walked into the house. A few minutes later Kevin entered the kitchen extending the switch to his father. "Bend over the table." SWOOSH CRACK. The first swat stung. By the third the heat seemed to be radiating. By the fourth Kevin was crying steadily. On the sixth swat Kevin stood up covering his butt to block the next blow. "You have to the count of three to bend back over." One, two... Kevin bent back over. Tom landed three more hard swats, and broke the switch in half." "Go to your room Kevin. You're grounded, 3 weeks." Kevin obeyed, not wanting to receive any more swats from the switch. He was looking at Twitter on his phone when his father came in. "Give me your phone."

"Dad, you can't be serious." Kevin argued.

"Kevin, you're grounded. That means no phone." Tom told his son.

"Please dad, I'm really sorry."

"Kevin, If you do not hand me that phone right now I will ware you out." His father threatened.

Feeling defeated, and not wanting another spanking Kevin sighed, and surrendered his phone.

Tom left his son's room turning out the light and closing the door.


	3. Archie

Alice Cooper rounded up all the kids that were at Nick's party and there parents. Alice told the other parents how all the kids partook in the Jingle Jangle. Most of the parents were shocked and pissed about the poor decision the kids had made.

Fred Andrews looked at his son. "Go home Archie, and wait in your room. When Archie didn't move Fred grabbed his bicep and pulled the boy towards him. Fred whispered in his son's ear, "If you would prefer me to punish you in front of all your friends that could be arranged." With that Archie left the Cooper house, walking to his own, straight up to his room. Less than 5 minutes later he heard his father enter the house. Fred didn't immediately go up to Archie's room, he thought it would be good to make Archie wait a little bit. Meanwhile Archie sat on his bed nervous about how his father would punish him. Please don't let him spank me he thought. About an hour later Fred made his way to his son's bedroom. "Come here Archie." He told his son. Archie obeyed hearing the stern tone in his father's voice. Fred grabbed his son's arm and gave him six hard swats on his backside. "Go get my belt." Fred told his son.

"Dad, please don't. I'm sorry please don't whip me." Archie pleaded to his father.

"Archie, go get my belt, the leather on, I will not ask you again." Fred said sternly.

Archie walked slowly to his father's bedroom, searching in the dresser for his father's leather belt. Once he found it he walked back to his room, tears already filling his eyes. He handed the weapon of total ass destruction to his father. Please let this be short he thought.

Fred doubled the belt over and told his son to bend over his desk. SMACK, the fist lick landed hand on Archie's backside. The second swat felt even harder. Archie was really crying now. The third forth and fifth swats landed in rapid succession. Archie was silently counting the swats in his head. Please be done soon he thought. Six, seven, eight. Archie was fighting the urge to stand up and block the next wack. Nine, ten. "DAD PLEASE STOP." Eleven Twelve. "I LEARNED MY LEASON I SWEAR." thirteen, fourteen. Fred tossed his belt on Archie's bed.

"Stand up Archie, I'm done." Archie stood up and attempted to rub the sting out of his butt. "Absolutely not." Fred bellowed. He grabbed Archie's arm and landed 3 hard swats on to his son's backside. "Sit down Archie, we need to talk." Archie sat gingerly on the edge of his bed, wincing as his butt made contact with the bed. "Why Archie."

"I don't know dad, I'm sorry."

"It was dangerous and reckless. NEVER AGAIN ARCHIE. Next time it will be a switch." He told is son.

"Okay okay I'm sorry." Archie responded

The next day at breakfast his father told him that that he would be picking up trash as punishment.

"Really Dad, can't you just ground me?" Archie asked.

Fred almost chuckled. "Yeah, because that worked out so well last time you were grounded. Remind me, how many times did you sneak out while you were grounded?" Archie rolled his eyes, lucky for him Fred didn't see. "You put that garbage in your body, it's only fitting that you spend some time picking up garbage." Fred told his son.

**You want more stories? Leave me a review on this and check out some of my other stuff. Let me know if there is something you want to see that I haven't written about. **


End file.
